


A Rat out of Time

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Out of Time [1]
Category: Andromeda (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Alex Krycek ends up on the Andromeda after three millennia in cryogenic suspension, and he and Tyr clash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2002.

**_Washington DC 2001 CE  
Unknown location_ **

The Consortium had fallen; colonization had begun. Marita, Mulder, Scully, Skinner and the Gunmen had already been secured and were en route to their final destination. All Alex Krycek had to do was step into the cold chamber designed by the rebels, and then he'd wake up on a new world, one where the rebels trained, prepared and staged their strikes from, and he and the others would begin to plan the reclamation of Earth.

***

**_CY 10087 Somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy_ **

The entire crew complement of the Andromeda Ascendant was on the bridge, watching curiously as Beka piloted the ship toward what appeared to be an antique human spacecraft of the late twentieth or early twenty-first century by the old human calendar.

"There are some anomalies, Dylan," Rommie announced, scanning the ship. "The power source isn't human; it's Reticulan.

Dylan looked startled and the others blank. "I thought they all died out after their failed attempt to colonize Earth?"

"They did. Without a new world and human hosts to gestate their young, when Earth fought back and defeated them, the entire species became extinct. This though, this is a human ship using their technology. We should be careful. It's not impossible that there might be living offspring in their dormant stage. I show minimal life signs, probably indicative of cryogenic suspension."

"In that case, I think we should investigate." Dylan flashed his usual easy-going smile, curious about what they'd find on board the ship. "Beka, you have command. Tyr, Harper, Trance, you're with me."

"This insatiable curiosity of yours is going to be the death of us all," Tyr announced as he followed the captain off the command deck.

"So you keep saying."

***

Shortly afterward, the four of them entered the other ship, looking around curiously. Trance was unable to reactivate the life support systems, but the freezing units seemed to be in perfect order. After scanning them, Trance frowned. "One registers as pure human, but the other three show signs of a second lifeform. I remember hearing about this species. It was worse than the Magog."

"Kill them."

For once Dylan agreed with Tyr. "I won't be responsible for reviving this species. Harper, can you remove the unit of the one human so we can transfer him to the Andromeda without harming him?"

Harper checked it and finally indicated that he could, so the others assisted him, Trance keeping an eye on the man's readings. Once the freezer unit was uncoupled from the ship and transferred to the Maru, they did a final check before returning to the Andromeda.

As soon as they were back, Dylan ordered Rommie to fire on the other vessel, destroying it and its potentially deadly passengers. Meanwhile, Harper and Trance had brought the remaining human and his cryo unit down to medical and were working on removing and reviving him, with Tyr along to make sure that he was no danger to them or the ship once awakened.

***

"Hey, he's waking up, look at his life signs," Trance informed the waiting males after some time, pointing to the monitors above the bed.

"No kidding," Harper replied sarcastically.

"You're supposed to be nice to me for a whole week, Seamus Zelazny Harper!" Trance informed the engineer with a pout. "Dylan said so; after all, you tried to kill me again!"

"Well, you tried to have me make nice to your new boyfriend, you know, the Nightsider?"

"Silence, both of you! The human may not want to wake up at all if he hears your prattle," Tyr growled, admiring the rather attractive male asleep on the bed - even if he was human.

Alex's eyes flickered open and focused on a bubbly woman with purple skin. Purple??

Springing off the bed in a crouch so that it was between him and the purple thing, what looked like a human and... "What the fuck are you people?"

Tyr instantly had a blaster in hand at the human's unexpectedly rapid movement. "I suggest you sit back down or your second life will be of very brief duration." He eyed the human, somewhat impressed by his reactions. This one was a survivor, a refreshing change after associating with Hunt for so long.

Seeing that the man was still crouched behind the dubious shelter of the bed, he holstered his weapon, knowing that he could draw it again long before a human could be any danger. "You're aboard the star cruiser Andromeda Ascendant, and we are members of its crew. I am Tyr Anasazi, out of Victoria by Barbarossa." He left it to the others to introduce themselves, with no noticeable decrease in the human's wariness.

"Christ, I'm on the good ship Lollipop," Alex replied sarcastically, looking at the costumed freaks. "Or I'm dreaming of a really _bad_ Halloween party. If this is a Reticulan version of REM sleep, I think I'm going to complain to my hosts. Either that or those blintzes I had before I got freeze dried had one helluva kick to them."

Tyr snorted. While he didn't understand the human's allusion, he got the gist of it. "This is no dream, human, though Dylan's idea of a mission is. You've been in cryogenic suspension for approximately thirty-one and a half centuries, and things are a bit different now."

"I'll say!" Harper jumped in. "I wouldn't suggest visiting Earth, not if you have any fond memories of it." He frowned slightly. "Maybe sometime you could tell me what it used to be like. I just can't imagine it."

Alex's eyes narrowed and focused on the human, ignoring the rather annoying, spiked heavy metal rocker wannabe for the moment. "We lost, didn't we?" he asked softly. "Fuck, here I was hoping Mulder and the others... Mulder, fuck! There was a second ship; it should have had my," Alex choked, trying to get the word out, "my friends on it. I gotta find them."

Coming out of the crouch and not really paying attention to anything but the door he spotted, Alex headed towards what looked like the only escape route out of this floating funny farm. He had to find Marita and the goody gang; they _had_ to reclaim Earth or else the past seven years of his life, longer if he cared to think about it, would be worth nothing.

"Mulder? Fox Mulder, you mean?" Tyr asked, stopping the human in his tracks. "For a human, he was actually quite admirable. I believe some of his genes were used in the initial creation of the first Nietzscheans.

"He and his companions were instrumental in defeating the Riticulans, less than a generation after they began actively colonizing your world more than 3000 years ago.

"Harper was referring to the collapse of the Commonwealth 300 years ago. Earth was one of a million member worlds in six galaxies. When it fell apart, Earth did not do well... No world occupied even briefly by Magog does."

Turning back to face the group behind him, Alex gaped at the rather large man. "Nietzscheans? As in Friedrich. Riiiiight," the Consortium assassin drawled in disbelief. "Three thousand years, a Commonwealth falling three hundred years ago, and what the fuck are Magog?"

Even as Alex said that the door slid open behind him to reveal Rev Bem with Rommie. "Jesus Christ!" Jumping back, Alex backed away, straight into Tyr, whirled, pushed the big guy down and liberated the pulse rifle, turned off the safety and pointed it at the thing that walked in.

Rev Bem stopped and raised his hands, something that probably didn't do much to quiet the human's fears considering his claws. "Be at peace, friend. I mean you no harm."

"No, Rev Bem's a Wayist," Trance added.

"Something that would mean nothing to our guest," Rommie pointed out.

"That's a Magog," Tyr added. "Though not a typical one." Moving with Nietzschean quickness, he slammed a hand down on the barrel of the weapon so it pointed at the floor, then wrenched it out of the human's hands. An arm with fully flared spikes came to rest against the human's throat.

"You've yet to tell us _your_ name or why you were on a ship with three humans infected with Riticulans."

"Jesus fucking hell!" Alex snarled, feeling the flesh-covered bone rub against his sensitive throat. "Okay, why the fuck did you even rescue me if you're just gonna stick me full of holes. You people are even more fucked that Mulder is... was. Christ."

Over 3100 years of cryo on top of an adrenaline rush combined with the shock of knowing everything and everyone he even remotely cared about as well as the only world he'd ever known had been dust for longer than nearly the sum total history up to the point he last remembered, finally caught up with the confused and exhausted human. "Awwh shit," he moaned as he felt the world turn grey. "This is so fucking embarrassing, _me_ faint..."

Tyr caught the human before he could impale himself on his spikes. "Impressive," he murmured. "Barely out of freeze, in who knows what condition, and he still managed a better attack than any of you could. It will be interesting to see what he's capable of in peak condition." He laid the still nameless human back on the bed and stepped out of the way to allow Trance room to fuss over him. After what had happened, he was not leaving any of the others alone with this particular human. He'd have them for dinner.

***

Alex glared at the overlarge Nietzschean from where he lay on the med bed. Wouldn't that walking redwood ever leave, dammit?! He was tired, he was pissed, and he had a _babysitter_. He hated _babysitters_. He'd have been better off back in cryo.

These morons had just better watch out when he was finally back in his usual peak condition. He'd be outta here so damn fast.

The door to the med center slid open once more to reveal Andromeda and Dylan, who took one look at the scene before him and laughed. "Why do I get the feeling you've finally met your match, Tyr?" he smirked as he walked over to the fuming human.

"I'm Dylan Hunt, captain of the Andromeda Ascendant, the ship you're on. This is Rommie, Andromeda's Artificial Intelligence in her avatar body."

"Alex Krycek," the younger man admitted, shaking Dylan's proffered hand. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on in a language I can understand, preferably away from _him_ ," the assassin growled, jabbing a thumb in Tyr's direction.

Tyr growled.

Rommie smirked.

Dylan grinned. "Let's just say that it's a whole new world, Mr. Krycek. You're even farther out of time than I am. Suffice to say for now that humans are only one of many species in the universe. Of those of us on the Andromeda, you have one human from 300 years ago - that would be me - an Earth human, a space bred human, a Nietzschean, a Magog, and no one's ever figured out what Trance is.

"Admittedly, we're not your usual crew, but all-human groups are pretty rare too."

Tyr growled again. "And inferior. Which is why I will continue to keep an eye on you until we know that you are no danger to anyone on this ship... or you're dead."

"In your dreams, braid-boy," Alex snarled.

"Are you sure I can't just kill him?"

Dylan laughed and glanced over at Rommie. "Give Mr. Krycek Rhade's old quarters, will you, Rommie. It seems fitting."

Tyr glared at the captain and Krycek equally. "Since you two are such good friends, you obviously don't need me here." He turned to leave, first making sure that Andromeda was staying. He was certain that the android could handle anything the human might try.

"Good riddance. If they had to use Mulder's genes to help advance these _Nietzscheans_ , the least they could have done was breed out his annoying personality traits," Alex responded sweetly, grinning ferally as the fire control officer made for the door.

Nietzschean hearing allowed Tyr to catch that last comment, but aside from a growl, he ignored it. He had to get out of there before he really did kill the human. He saw no advantage to keeping him alive, but Hunt seemed to think he might be useful. Having agreed to follow the captain's commands was very annoying at times.

He headed for the hydroponics bay, planning to work off some of his annoyance in shooting hoops, as Dylan called it.

***

Alex stretched and limbered muscles, feeling them loosen and tighten on command. He'd been on the Andromeda nearly a month, and he was getting stir crazy, even if it was a huge ship by any standards he'd seen. Hydroponics was the only place even remotely like the 'real' world, and even that was a poor facsimile.

It was roughly three o'clock in the morning, ship's time, and everyone was asleep but Rommie. He'd actually come to be good friends with the artificial intelligence, but then again she was easy to understand, no ulterior motives, no hidden agendas, and no deep dark secrets. She was a refreshing breath of fresh air for a man who'd spent most of his adult life embroiled in conspiracies within conspiracies and constant subterfuges and lies.

"Hey, Rom, I'm going for a run down to hydroponics and then working out; clear the corridors for me so I don't slam into another android?"

"Of course, Alexander, enjoy your work out."

"Thanks, sexy," the assassin grinned as he put on a pair of loose sweatpants and a faded shirt that had the sleeves ripped out and was well above his midriff before heading out down the corridors at an ever-increasing pace.

Rommie might have cleared the corridors along Alex's preferred route of androids, but no one had thought to warn Tyr. The first either man knew of the other's presence was when Alex came around a corner and slammed head on into the Nietzschean's chest.

In amazingly similar reactions, both men sprang back and crouched in defensive stances before realizing what had happened. Tyr snorted. "Do you always attempt to run over people?"

"Do you always try to get yourself turned into roadkill?" Alex replied disgustedly, more than a little put out that his rhythm had been interrupted. Swearing softly in Russian, the assassin stalked around the Nietzschean, determined to ignore the pain in his ass as best he could.

Dismissing the rather large Nietzschean as a minor irritation, nothing more, Alex took a few brief moments to stretch again. "Any more collisions planned for me tonight, gorgeous?" the human flirted with the artificial intelligence.

"None that I know of, Alexander. Will you be requiring me for a sparring partner again? I rather enjoy our work outs."

"Sounds like a plan, babe, it's not just _anyone_ who can make me break out in a sweat. Meetcha in hydroponics in three, okay?"

Hearing that, Tyr decided to go to hydroponics and watch the work out, curious about this human. He seemed almost Nietzschean at times. He went in and found a comfortable place to settle down that offered him a good view. Soon he would know more about this human's capabilities.

Alex grunted as he impacted on the training mat then sprang to his feet, cat-like and grinning, his eyes full of deviltry. "Not bad, not bad at all, beautiful. Tell you what, if I can throw you, you have to... ooooh, educate me on the Commonwealth and its allies and enemies. I mean a full education, nothing missed, nothing skipped - strengths, weaknesses, fighting styles, weapons, political structures, customs - everything."

"And if I prevent you from throwing me?" Rommie asked with a quirked eyebrow and a grin. She liked this human, she really did. He was charming, charismatic, flirtatious, and dangerous. He was what her programming and Beka called a 'very bad man'. Beka had said that while licking her lips, and Rommie had many references of good women falling for bad men, so she had a feeling that it was actually a common thing.

"What do you want?" Alex asked with a smirk. "If I can do it, I will."

"I want you to teach me why you're a 'bad man'," Rommie replied quickly then clamped her hand over her mouth.

Alex's eyebrow rose, and a truly wicked smile spread across his features. "Sweetheart, with a request like that I may just throw this match and start the lessons!"

Tyr's eyebrows rose, and he thought about it for a while. He decided that having the ship's AI infatuated with someone who might turn out to be a danger to them was to be avoided. The other AI had been bad enough; Alex Krycek seemed to be equally ruthless. Still, he would do nothing until after the match. He wanted to learn more about the human's capabilities.

Alex and Rommie circled each other, trying to gauge the other's weaknesses. Up to now their matches had been for fun and recreation; this had a somewhat higher set of stakes. It still somewhat baffled the Russian that he was fighting with a _warship_. The whole concept was unusual to say the least, and the less he thought about it the better.

Rommie lunged and Alex quickly ducked, turning his full attention back to the match. Time and again they tried to upset each other, dancing an intricate and dangerous dance. Tae kwan do had always been his favorite of the martial arts, simply because it was versatile enough to use the other martial arts' moves in the form. That in mind, Alex decided he was tired of being a nice guy. He was never _nice_.

With a quick thrust and a counter move as well as a somewhat underhanded technique he'd picked up in a Russian back alley, it was over and Rommie was flat on her back, staring up at Alex in something akin to dismay. "You... I... how did you do that?"

"Sometimes, lyubvonitsa, parameters and variables mean nothing against the need to survive. It's a lesson I think has been lost over the time I've been asleep."

"Not to everyone," Tyr said as he stood up and moved toward them. "Why don't you try that on me?" The big Nietzschean smiled slightly as he stripped off his mail shirt and boots. Clad only in the tight leather pants that fit him like a second skin, he stood on the mat, staring at Alex challengingly. He couldn't help noticing the human's form, which was very attractive.

"And why would I want to do that?" Alex replied seriously. "I don't know your style; I don't know your strengths or weaknesses; I don't even know what a genetically engineered human is capable of. I see nothing that would give me an advantage. Yet."

Grinning he smiled at Rommie. "Perhaps we can discuss an information exchange later, when we are not so observed, yes?"

The AI flushed and ducked her head, nodding in agreement. There was something so... appealing about this human. A fly to honey was the phrase.

"If you're finished playing, I need you on the bridge to run a diagnostic," Rommie's other self, Andromeda Ascendant, interrupted as she appeared.

"Oh, right, okay, I'd better..." Stumbling over her words, Rommie ducked out of hydroponics, leaving Alex alone with Tyr.

"Don't damage anything; Trance may get violent if her plants are crushed," the hologram said by way of departure.

Alex stood for a moment, assessing the taller man, admiring the flow of muscles and a six-pack that would have him salivating at any other time. 3100 years of not getting any was finally beginning to catch up to him, and he felt hungry.

Control, dammit! he chided himself as he cautiously backed away from the other man. This was neither the time nor the place and certainly not a partner that he could control. Alex was a top; he didn't switch often, and when he did, it was someone he trusted - in other words no one left living. This one was what the Nietzscheans called an alpha. A definite power struggle waiting to happen.

Half turning, Alex reached for his towel, intent on getting out of there before he did something totally foolish. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I got what I wanted tonight."

Tyr laughed. "Did you really." It wasn't a question. "Nietzschean senses are far enhanced beyond the human norm. I can smell your interest, your arousal." He moved closer, crowding Alex against the wall, and his nostrils flared as he scented the other man. "For a human, you are very attractive." His arms braced against the wall on either side of Alex, and he leaned so close that the exhalations of his breath puffed against Alex's face.

"For a _human_ ," Alex growled softly, unimpressed by the show of dominance Tyr was displaying. "Hate to break it to you, Alpha type, but I don't bend over for anyone, least of all some arrogant asshole who thinks he's better than me just because he's been genetically altered. Doesn't do a thing for me. I'm a purist; I prefer human lovers, so thanks but no thanks."

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor in this case, Alex dropped and rolled fast, coming up on the other side of Tyr's outspread arms, his leg sweeping behind him to topple the Nietzschean as he went. "I'm sorry, the person you've attempted to seduce is not available for humiliation. Please don't try your luck again," he sneered as he got to his feet and grabbed his shirt. "Later, freak."

Tyr grabbed Alex again, moving fast enough that the human began to understand just what a Nietzschean might be capable of. Holding Alex easily with one hand on each upper arm, the dark mercenary pulled the man closer and lowered his head, seizing a bruising kiss, moving fast enough that Alex didn't even have time to think about biting him before he was overwhelmed by the Nietzschean's superior strength.

Softening momentarily, soaking up the feel of hard body against hard body and crushing strength, Alex nearly gave in. Fuck, he wanted this, wanted the arrogant prick who thought he'd just roll over and take it. But he hadn't spent all those years surviving just to become a total bottom slut now.

Hooking his legs around Tyr's, Alex pulled back even as he pushed with his hands, sending them both sprawling to the practice mats. The movement caused Tyr's teeth to clamp down hard enough on his lower lip to draw blood, and when Alex looked down at the Nietzschean, he licked his lip slowly, savoring the coppery taste. "I'm beginning to be impressed, Nietzschean. But I'm not a bottom."

Tyr laughed, the sound a deep, rumbling purr. "Everyone is sometimes, human. Even Nietzscheans. But not today." He moved again, and they ended up with Alex flat on his back under Tyr's weight, the Nietzschean's tongue exploring his mouth.

"I... if you think this means we're gonna be friends now, you'd better think again," Alex panted, thrusting his hard and aching cock up against the bigger man. "I've got a 3100 year old itch, and you've got the equipment to scratch it; it doesn't mean we're going steady."

The big Nietzschean didn't even bother to answer that. Instead, he covered the other man's mouth in another kiss, silencing him in the most satisfactory way. He reached between them, tugging at the sweatpants Alex wore and his own leather, eager to feel naked flesh against naked flesh. Krycek was extremely attractive, and Tyr was determined to have him. Refusing to move and give the human a chance for second thoughts, he would take him right here... and now.

Growling softly, Alex broke off the kiss to bite down hard on the Nietzschean's throat. If they were gonna do this, he was gonna make damn sure that the other man didn't forget anytime soon that he could be just as dangerous as Tyr when he wanted to be - maybe even more. For all his Nietzschean attitude Tyr seemed to need to belong to a family - this family. Alex preferred being a loner. Family gave you vulnerability, and he refused to be that under any circumstances. "Is that the best you've got?" he challenged, thrusting up against the harder body above him, trying to get this show on the road and get his thoughts back on the present and not the past.

Tyr bit him in turn, marking the human as his in a way that any other Nietzschean would recognize. No other of his kind would touch Alex with Tyr's mark and scent on him; to do so would be a direct challenge to Tyr. Even though there were no other Nietzscheans on the Andromeda, Tyr could not have stopped himself marking Alex even had he wanted to.

He stared into the green eyes as he stripped the leather sheaths off his forearms, letting Alex see his naked arms for the first time. Seeing the human's eyes widen, he smiled.

"Did you think them part of the bracers?" he asked with amusement. "This is simply the most visible difference between humans and Nietzscheans." He flared the spikes on his arms, running them lightly over Alex's body.

"Fuuuuck," Alex breathed, his eyes closing and his body shivering with pent up lust and increased arousal. If there was one thing he liked, it was that heady spike of danger - even in sex. This man, this _Nietzschean_ was gonna be the most dangerous fuck he'd had yet. Maybe this new time would be good for him after all. He might find some interesting playmates.

A thought struck him in the middle of what had to be one of the most erotic sexual encounters of his life to date, and he couldn't help but to let out a low, raspy chuckle, earning a dissatisfied frown from the man covering him. "Just found it amusing that I'm living Mulder's fantasy right now - I'm getting fucked over by an alien."

Even Tyr had to laugh. "Not quite yet, but we're getting there." He moved a bit lower so he could bite at and tug the rigid, brownish-pink nipples that beckoned him. Meanwhile his hands were busy tugging at clothing on both of them, and soon two naked bodies pressed together on the mat, one dark and the other pale. The contrast pleased his sense of aesthetics, but just then he was more concerned with getting inside the human.

"Three millennia," he rumbled. "You should be delightfully tight." The large, dripping head of his erection rubbed teasingly at the tiny ring of muscle.

"Will you shut the fuck up and just fuck me?" Alex growled, his whole body begging for it so badly that he took matters into his own hands, so to speak, and wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist, spitting himself on the more than impressive cock.

"Fuuuuck meeee," the smaller man whined in his native Russian as he felt like he was being split in two, his legs trembling with the effort to stay still, his teeth gnawing on his lip in order to prevent the wail that threatened to burst forth. "God damn redwood," he moaned, his eyes closing and his dark head tossing from side to side.

Tyr remained absolutely motionless, watching Alex, until he saw the human slowly relax and his hips rise slightly. The restless movement told him that the pain had passed or at least was overwhelmed by the pleasure and desire for more. "You don't like me inside you?" he asked almost seriously. "Then I should stop..." He started to pull back, slowly, biting back a groan of pleasure as he felt Alex's body cling to him, refusing to release him.

"You do and I _will_ kill you," Alex snarled, his eyes snapping green fire and his teeth baring even as his body clamped down on the invading cock, trapping it within him.

The Nietzschean laughed and drove back into the man beneath him, burying his cock deep inside him. "Perhaps I should just fuck you then." His hips pulled back and slammed forward again, taking Alex almost brutally, though he was still far gentler and more careful than he would have been with one of his own kind. He pounded into Krycek's prostate, making the attractive human writhe and whine, but under these circumstances, Tyr thought no less of him for it.

"Very beautiful," he growled, fucking Alex hard and fast. He dragged the other man's mouth up to his, ravaging it as he did his body.

"Yes, fuck me, god yes, fuck me harder, give it to me, split me apart," Alex growled, thrusting his hips back and forth, trying to drive the massive cock harder and harder into him. "C'mon, is that the best you can do, make me scream for it!"

Tyr smiled slowly. The next thing Alex knew, he'd been flipped onto his belly without Tyr ever coming out of him, and his ass was raised so that he was kneeling, with his head and shoulders pressed flat to the mat. Now the big Nietzschean held his hips firmly and pulled him back to meet every thrust, making it harder and deeper. Tyr drove into him ferociously, only holding back enough not to break fragile human bones accidentally.

Alex's hands clenched into fists and beat at the mat as he fought back the screams threatening to burst. Fuck, this was better than he could have ever imagined, his body, his brain, his very soul was on fire with lust. Every inward thrust scraped across his prostate, every withdrawal pulled the flared tip back across the sensitive bundle of nerves. He was in heaven, hell or somewhere in between, and he absolutely _loved_ it. "Yes, fuck, ride me, god, perfect, gonna, Jesus, more, I can't... YES!!!" Bellowing, the Russian felt his body tense and then clamp down hard on the marauding cock as his body spasmed and shook, his orgasm seemingly going on forever and leaving him spent and shivering and as weak as a newborn kitten.

But Tyr wasn't finished yet. In fact, he'd only just begun. Now that he had the human too weak to fight, though, at least for the moment, he thought it was time to move this somewhere more private. He pulled his still hard cock out of the limp man who'd just come without a single touch on his own erection and stood up.

He gathered their clothes and dropped them on top of Alex, who instinctively caught them, then picked up his human lover and carried him out of the room. He seemed indifferent to their nudity or his own erection, which was more than obvious, simply nodding calmly to the gaping captain and first officer when he passed them, ignoring Alex's sputtering.

Once inside his quarters, he threw Alex down on his back on the bed and seemingly instantly was buried in his ass again. He drew Alex's legs over his shoulders and settled in for a long, hard fuck.

Silently promising retribution for the humiliation of being carted around like a piece of chattel that the Nietzschean owned, Alex put aside the plans for revenge until he actually had a brain cell or two firing together at the same time.

Moaning, the human tossed his head back and forth, his hands creeping up to tweak his nipples before one slid down to stroke his soft cock and play with his balls. Already his cock had begun to fill once more, the three millennia in suspension making him more than willing for a long, hard fuck.

Tyr growled his satisfaction and watched with hot eyes when Alex began to play with himself. This human was almost worthy of a Nietzschean, something he'd never thought he would believe of _any_ human. He lowered his head to scrape his teeth over the still rigid nipples on the nearly hairless chest, then suckled on them hungrily, each one in turn.

One hand held one of Alex's legs and the other was braced against the bed to support him. He twisted that arm so that his spikes were just brushing the other man's side, teasing him with a hint of danger.

Alex's eyes drifted open, glazed and black with want. His lips were bee stung, moist from their kisses and his biting them, leaving them puffy and lush looking. His body arched and writhed, trying to impale himself more, even as he worked his cock, pinching the tip and rotating the ring in his foreskin.

Bringing the moisture from his cock up to his lips, Alex sucked the finger into his mouth, fellating it even as he watched the Nietzschean work and sweat over him and in him. "Mmmm, not bad at all, for a Nietzschean that is," he purred playfully.

Tyr was enjoying himself too much to be annoyed, especially when Alex's body was very clearly telling him how much he liked it as well. He released his grip on the human's leg and lowered the hand, running it just above his body, so close that the static electricity between them rippled over Alex's skin. When he reached the center of the human's body, he flicked the small ring a few times, teasing him.

Suddenly he stopped moving, his cock in Alex to the balls, and rolled them over so he was on his back with Alex above him. "Well, if you think a human can do better..." he trailed off suggestively, his now free hands curving under the lush cheeks and raising Alex slightly on him, fingertips just brushing the stretched opening.

Leaning backwards, biting down hard on his lip as the erotic sensation of fingers and flesh washed over him, Alex braced his arms against Tyr's knees and began to raise and lower himself on the thick spike of the other man's cock. His thighs quivered with exertion, but there was no way in hell he was gonna back down. On each downward stroke Alex practically slammed himself down while each upward retreat was slow, drawn out and every one of his anal muscles was clenching hard, milking the shaft within him.

"Christ," Alex breathed, his eyes lowering to cover all but a thin seam of green with thick, mink-like lashes. "Guess there's something to be said for doing a Nietzschean first," he groaned, rocking back and forth slightly. "Talk about taking the edge off." Tyr's eyes narrowed, but he let it go. He'd teach Alex later that he'd been claimed. As good as this human was, he had no intention of sharing him. He raised his knees, supporting Alex and allowing him to arch back more, something both of them enjoyed. His hand now covered Alex's cock, pumping and twisting, milking the pleasure out of him while the other toyed with Alex's nipples.

"Oh yeah, that's nice, just like that... all I need is Captain Magnificent's mouth wrapped around it to make it just perfect," Alex teased quietly, enjoying being able to push buttons. He really wasn't interested in the golden boy, fearless leader type and had no doubt that Hunt was straight, but Tyr seemed to have this need to best the captain as often as he could, so it was bound to get Alex a _good_ reaction.

If Alex had his choice, he'd probably go for Harper - in fact he might just do that. Something about the tightly compact body... but those thoughts were for another time, when he wasn't being fucked into oblivion by a deliciously lethal cock up his ass and a growling alien. "I think I'm _really_ gonna like this new world," the human purred happily.

The Nietzschean bit back a growl at gibe about Hunt; he refused to give the annoying human the satisfaction. Instead, he took his hand away from Alex's cock, ignoring the sound of protest. His other hand gripped Alex's hips hard enough to hold him motionless, and he very carefully shifted his arm until the very tip of one of his spikes teased at and slipped inside the tiny slit on the head of Alex's cock.

Alex made a sound that was all Tyr had hoped for, and only his grip prevented the human from moving convulsively and injuring himself by driving the spike deeper.

Alex's eyes rolled back in his head, and his body convulsed around the cock imbedded in his ass and the spike teasing his cock. "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh God!!!!!!!" Alex screamed and felt the world go grey and begin to lose focus. He'd never felt anything this intense in his life!

This time when Alex's body clenched around him, Tyr allowed himself to be swept along, his climax exploding out of him and his seed filling the tight ass. Finally, he pulled his arm away from Alex's cock, removing the potentially deadly spikes, and he drove his hips up hard one final time as he wrenched Alex down. He snarled his satisfaction as he came and Alex lay over him, one arm wrapped possessively around his human.

Long moments passed until Alex's long lashes fluttered open to find himself plastered against the large Nietzschean. "God damn, you made me... pass out. I can't believe I did that," the human moaned in mortification.

Pressing against Tyr, Alex tried to get up to gather his clothes and head back to his quarters. "You can let me go now, Anasazi," the human growled quietly, "Right now."

"You don't actually think we're done yet, do you? That was just a warm up."

"Well, good for you, but I'm done for the night. I want a hot shower and my bed - alone. I don't do cuddling, I don't do touchy feely, and I sure as hell don't do relationships," Alex replied, pushing harder at the Nietzschean's chest.

Ignoring Alex's struggles and protests, Tyr rolled them over, flipping Alex onto his belly at the same time. He paused a moment to listen to the furious man, admiring his wide-ranging invective in several languages, but that wasn't enough to distract him for long.

He held Alex pinned to the bed with one arm while he easily parted the human's legs and settled between them. Not bothering with any teasing, he went straight for what he wanted. Instantly his tongue was inside Alex's ass, lapping at his own come, then running around the outer rim of the loosened muscle. He felt Alex quiver.

"Bozhe moi!" Alex groaned, his hands fisting into the covers of the sheets even as he fought to clench his muscles and control his wildly quivering body. He wanted so much to thrust up into the invading tongue, but dammit, he was not a doll to be tossed around at will.

"Bastard," he growled softly. "I won't forget this, believe me," even as his body betrayed him once more and softened and relaxed under the gentle torture.

"Good," Tyr rumbled, just barely lifting his lips so the vibrations of his speech ran through Alex's sensitized body. "Next time you're staring at Harper, wondering how it will feel inside him, you will remember this, and you will want it again."

Tyr knew perfectly well that by challenging Alex like this, he was making it more difficult for himself next time, but he was having more fun than he'd had since he first set foot on the Andromeda. "Better than Wagner," he murmured as he turned his attention back to Alex's ass.

"Wagner?" Alex snorted. "Wagner sucks, Stravinsky was a composer!" the human growled as he finally gave in and bucked back against the invading tongue, needing more than just the tickling tease he was getting. "If you're going to rim me, at least do it right. Damn Nietzscheans, think they know everything about sex," the assassin snarled softly.

"I would have expected you to prefer Tchaikovsky. Interesting." Tyr lapped roughly at the quivering muscle, making it clench and release spasmodically. "And I hardly think you're an expert on Nietzschean sex or anything else, seeing as you've never even met another of my race. Absurd human." His tone was almost fond, something that startled him when he realized it.

Not wanting to deal with that oddity, Tyr began fucking Alex in earnest with his tongue. His own erection was pressing against the human's leg, but he was enjoying their mingled flavors too much to want to move just yet.

"Woman's music," Alex snorted before Tyr began tongue fucking him harder, making him moan and buck so much that he couldn't answer that he'd spent the past month soaking up any and all information Rommie could give him about his new home, the history of the past 3100 years, the new races and now dead ones - any and everything that could give him an advantage. Even if he had been able to speak, Alex would never have mentioned that he'd found much to admire about the Nietzschean race in general and Pride Kodiak in particular. Their survival skills were most impressive and very much like his own, their philosophies something he could understand in a twisted way.

The only difference he could spot, other than genetic enhancements, was the fact that Nietzscheans were family and pride oriented and much too honorable for their own good, whereas he was amoral, a loner, and willing to do almost anything to survive.

But his brain would allow him to process none of this at the moment as his spent and exhausted body was pleasured, twisted and wrung dry by a truly formidable lover.

Tyr dragged two more climaxes out of the gasping human and several from himself before he slumped over the limp puddle of flesh in his bed, finally sated. Raising his head to tell the stubborn man to stay still and sleep, he smiled slightly when he discovered it was unnecessary. He'd finally managed to find a way to silence Alex Krycek - fuck him into exhaustion and he would sleep.

Knowing that it would be another battle when they woke, Tyr lay half atop the other man before he fell asleep. This way Alex would have to wake him to get away, which could lead to a pleasant morning.

***

Two days later, Alex sauntered onto the bridge, right past Tyr and leaned on the consol Harper was working on. "So, you still interested in hearing tales from old Earth?" he grinned at the younger man. "Rommie makes a passable vodka, and I've got a bottle chilling on ice."

Harper's eyes went wide, and he snuck a sidelong glance first at Alex then at Tyr, who was watching the whole exchange with storm cloud eyes. He'd heard from Beka about Alex being carried naked through the corridors by an equally naked Nietzschean, but... he really wanted to hear about old Earth, before Magogs and technology and starships. Besides, why should he care about pissing Tyr off? He _liked_ to piss Tyr off.

"Sure, I was just tinkering around 'cause I had nothing to do. I don't have watch for another eight hours or so."

"Plenty of time to get started then," Alex purred before turning and heading back out. "You know where I live; come in and make yourself comfortable."

Tyr observed the exchange with narrowed eyes but chose to do nothing... for the moment. He'd let Alex find out just how unsatisfying sex with a human was after experiencing a Nietzschean. He knew Alex would never admit it, but he would feel it. A wicked smile curved his lips, making Trance back away from him, her eyes widening.

Dylan watched him a little warily. "Uh, Tyr, Alex _is_ a member of the crew now. I'd hate to find pieces of him or Harper scattered around the ship."

Tyr smiled almost ferally and left without saying another word, much to the others' dismay. He would wait until Harper left Alex's quarters, and then... Then they would see.

***

Alex grinned and relaxed back into his couch. They'd talked. Well, he had talked, and Harper had listened, and then Harper had told him about his life on Earth, the Magog invasions - everything. He found that he could relate to the younger man more than he thought possible, and he'd found himself telling Harper about his Oilean possession, being trapped in a silo and having that thing keep him alive, and some of the darker things of his past.

And Harper hadn't minded, had understood that Alex did what he did in order to survive. In the end Alex couldn't make a move on the kid; he just liked him too damn much to use him. And Harper knew it.

"Here," Harper cocked his neck to one side, giving Alex full access. "Go ahead and give me a massive hickey; you know it'll drive Anasazi nuts, and if I smell like you, he'll go even loopier."

"Damn, I like you, kid!" Alex laughed even as he moved in closer to do just as Harper suggested, leaving the younger man with a massive love bruise.

Harper surprised him though, by crawling into his lap and kissing him soundly, even as he writhed against the older human. "For the record, I swing both ways, and you are damn cute. If you ever wanna just play, I'm game. But thanks for not using me just to get to Tyr. It means a lot."

Alex brought a hand up to caress Harper's face. "Like I said, I like you. What's more, I trust you. You're a good man, Seamus Harper. A survivor. And you've got balls, don't let anyone ever suggest otherwise."

"Thanks, Alex," the engineer replied. "Can we do this again?"

"As often as you like, kid."

Harper grinned. "Sounds good to me, 'night!" With that the younger man was out the door and whistling a jaunty tune, leaving an oddly pensive assassin behind him.

Tyr frowned from his position near Alex's quarters as he watched Harper leave. He could see the mark on the engineer's neck, and he _did_ smell of Alex, but there was no scent of sex. Baffled and wanting to know what was going on, he entered Alex's quarters unannounced, immediately focusing on the other man.

"What are you doing?"

"You know, you're supposed to _knock_ on doors before you enter, or didn't your mama teach you manners?" Alex replied, not looking up from the glass of vodka he was contemplating.

"My mother taught me to take what I wanted. I believe in your time you would have said, 'Might makes right.'" Tyr watched the human closely, uncertain of him in this mood.

"My mother held me and sang me lullabies in Russian - tragic ones about death and losing the ones you love. The best Russian songs are always about those things. I probably wouldn't even recognize where she was buried now or where I lived and loved and played. My cabin in the mountains has long turned to fodder, and the only mementos I had were destroyed when you blew up that ship, assuming that all you needed to remove from it was me. My life, my past, is gone, and all I have are memories that even now have begun to fade," Alex replied, taking a huge mouthful of the vodka then pouring himself another glass.

"Even if I could take what I wanted, what I want no longer exists, so where does this leave me?"

"Here," Tyr replied fatalistically. "On a ship full of people equally lost. Two humans out of time, a Nietzschean without a pride, a Magog trying to be the opposite of his own nature, a purple female of a species unknown in the galaxies... Beka and Harper are the least lost of us all.

"But you are alive. Make of your life what you want. You don't seem a victim to me."

"Fuck you," Alex replied with a snarl, downing the glass of vodka and reaching for the bottle again. "I feel like feeling sorry for myself, okay? Did I ask you to come in? No. You get what you ask for when you barge into my life and try and lay claim to it. You know where the door is. I suggest you use it."

"I don't think so." Tyr paced closer, his fluid stride almost feline. "There are better distractions than alcohol, Alex. It occurs to me that there were a few things we didn't try the other night."

"Ever hear of the phrase 'go fuck yourself'? I suggest you try it," the human replied belligerently even as he eschewed the glass to take a swig right out of the bottle before getting unsteadily to his feet. "I'm Russian; I _like_ vodka!"

"Having you fuck me would have been more interesting, but if you're not interested..." Tyr shrugged and turned to leave.

Alex had the Nietzschean slammed into the wall and the leather pants undone at a speed greater than any inebriated man should have been able to move at. Growling quietly, steadily, Alex bit hard on the nape of Tyr's neck, thrusting his aching cock against the other man's thigh. "You're not supposed to tease a wild animal, or so they say," he snarled softly.

Tyr laughed. "Why not? It's getting me exactly what I wanted." He arched his back, pressing his ass back against the rigid length and rubbed. "I want this inside me. Think you can handle that, human?" he taunted, wanting Alex wild.

Alex responded by ripping open his pants, smearing the precum of his cock and some spit on his erection and slamming into the Nietzschean without any preparation, moaning as the tight, clinging channel sucked him in and caressed his aching flesh. "That answer your question?" he purred, waiting for Tyr to adjust to him.

A faint purr of pleasure rumbled in Tyr's chest. A wicked grin slowly crept out, and he repeated Alex's words from their last encounter. "Is that all you've got?" He thrust his ass back, taking Alex deeper.

"Bastard," Alex snarled before beginning to slam into the other man, taking him hard and fast, not even bothering with Tyr's cock, only concerned about fucking the man and losing himself in the heat of claiming. "Fucking bastard, show you," he whispered.

"Yes, show me." Tyr twisted his head around to bite at whatever he could reach of Alex. He reached down to pump his cock, wanting to come with the human in him. His ass clenched and released around the shaft impaling him, pleasuring Alex as he was taken. "Fuck me harder, human," he growled.

Yanking the Nietzschean back, still embedded inside him, Alex tripped Tyr up, slamming them both to the floor where he could power into the gorgeously dangerous body beneath him.

"Like this, is this what you want? Is it?" Alex growled as he slammed harder and harder into man beneath him, his hands biting into lean hips, pulling Tyr back into his cock.

Tyr threw his head back, the powerful throat arching as he gave himself up to the pleasure coursing through him. "Yes," he snarled. "Give it to me, damn you. Fuck me!" His hand moved hard and fast on his cock, and his ass slammed back into every stroke.

"Yeah, oh yeah," Alex crowed, shafting the Nietzschean with hard lunges of his hips, his thighs slapping against the other man's. "Just like that, there, come for me, you beautiful beast, come for me," the human growled, biting his way down Tyr's spine.

The sensation of Alex's teeth on his back was what pushed Tyr over the edge. He howled his pleasure, bucking up under the other man as his seed spurted over his own hand again and again. His body arched and convulsed, paroxysms of pleasure tearing through him and milking the hard length buried inside him. His fists clenched as he forced his hips to keep moving, fighting to make Alex come as well.

Gasping and bucking, Alex shafted into the other man a few more times before the tight muscles clenching around him made him lose control. "GOD YES!!!" he bellowed, slamming one last time into the Nietzschean, sending hot bursts of semen flooding into the tight, milking channel surrounding him even as he collapsed onto Tyr's back.

Tyr lay on the floor with Alex draped over him, and he was content for the moment. He was pleased that Alex had not taken Harper. Perhaps the human would not be as difficult as he thought. Hearing the heavy breathing, he realized that the exertions on top of the alcohol had made Alex fall asleep.

Once the human slipped out of him, he slid out from under him and picked him up, then carried him to his bed. Unable to resist the attractive man, Tyr slipped in beside him, smiling faintly when Alex gravitated toward him. As he dozed off, he wondered what he would wake up to this time.

***

Yawning, Alex tried to roll over and out of bed to take care of his morning erection and his bladder as well, but a huge and very spiked arm lay across his chest, pinning him to the bed. Sighing, the human rolled his eyes. "You really don't give up, do you? What do you want from me, Anasazi?"

A snort expressed Tyr's opinion of the question. "If you haven't figured it out yet, you're a lot dumber than you seem." He raised his head to meet the aggravated green gaze with a smug expression. "Obviously, I want you."

"You've had me. It doesn't explain the need to crawl into my bed and try to smother me while I'm sleeping or the irrational need to make sure I'm marked as your 'territory'," the other man retorted.

"If I tried to smother you, you'd be dead." Tyr was unimpressed by the other man's attitude. "And you can't tell me we didn't both enjoy our encounters, so why refuse to repeat the experience?"

"I never said I didn't want to repeat the experience; I just don't appreciate the ownership tag you keep trying to fasten around my neck. I'm not some pet you can take home with you," Alex groused.

Tyr couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. A little later, when he could speak again, though still chuckling despite Alex's glare, he tried to explain. "No one would ever consider you a pet, Alex Krycek. It's simply instinct. The harder you push, the harder I push back." He shrugged. "You should understand that. You're very Nietzschean in your attitudes."

"Insult a guy when you've got him pinned to the bed, why dontcha?" Alex replied. "And are you going to do something about the log sticking in my back, or are you just gonna lie there with it boring a hole into my spine?"

"I didn't want to be accused of forcing you into anything," Tyr teased, rubbing against Alex's ass. He pressed forward slightly, then paused. "Lube?"

"Oh puh-lease," Alex groaned, rolling his eyes even as he reached into the bedside table for the requested item. "And you call yourself a Nietzschean. Rommie's been telling me all about your species, your evolution, your use of slavery, kludges I believe they're called. So do you practice the sex trade too?"

An angry growl was his reply this time, and the difference was immediately apparent. He also rolled away from Alex, fighting his instinct to retaliate for that insult. At that instant, he could have killed the human without regret. "No," he snapped, turning to gather his clothes.

"Oh great, a drama queen," Alex groaned.

"What, the big, bad Nietzschean can tout genetic superiority over us poor, pathetic humans, can suggest we're inferior, unworthy and whatever else you 'perfect' people say, but god, oh excuse me, _Nietzsche_ forbid anyone ever suggest that you're just as human in your atrocities as we are, or you get all huffy. Sure, fine, whatever! I knew even trying to get along with you was a mistake. Christ, I really _am_ on the Good Ship Lollipop!" Alex snarled, stalking towards the bathroom in order to get a shower and find away off this ship of fools.

Had Alex turned around then and seen the expression in the Nietzschean's eyes, even he would have felt a moment of fear, and he would have understood finally that Nietzscheans really _were_ alien. Watching the human, Tyr Anasazi remembered that he was Nietzschean, superior to these unimproved humans, and for the first time in a long while, he wondered what he was doing on this ship. He didn't have an answer.

"Thank you," he growled as he stepped into his clothes and weapons.

"Fuck you!" Alex snarled as the door slid shut. "Asshole, and just when I was getting to trust him too. Stupid, Alex, really stupid. You should know better. All anyone ever wants to do is fuck you over then use you as a punching bag. Mulder should have taught you that, and they used _his_ fucking genes to help breed that that... FUCK!"

Slamming his fist into the mirror, Alex barely felt the pain of having his hand sliced open or heard the mirror shatter. All he felt was the same black hole that seemed to suck him in every time he even remotely began to feel _anything_ for anyone. "Better off dead, Spender was right. I'm better off dead," he whispered harshly.

"Alex, you're bleeding!" Rommie's voice was strident.

"Get out, privacy mode now!" he snarled, wanting to be alone with his pain.

Still in the outer room pulling his boots on, Tyr heard every word, and what he heard in Alex's voice prevented him from leaving. Suicide was still something completely beyond his comprehension, totally alien to the Nietzschean mindset, but listening to Alex, he knew that if he left that room, he would never see the human again.

Part of him, the part insulted by being compared to slavers and purveyors of sex, didn't care, would even revel in the human's death. But another part of him didn't want to know that he would never see those green eyes hazy with pleasure again. Still angry but slowly remembering that Alex's only knowledge of Nietzscheans came from data films, he took a step toward the bathroom, then another.

Watching the blood drip down his hands in morbid fascination, Alex looked at himself in the shattered remains of the mirror. "Fuck them all, I am outta here," he whispered harshly.

Grabbing a pair of sweat pants that were still on the floor from yesterday's shower, Alex pulled them on with his one uninjured hand, then wrapped his hand in a clean towel. Signaling the door to open, he saw Anasazi still standing there and felt himself go cold. Not saying a word, he calmly walked around the Nietzschean and out the door. "I seem to have cut my hand, Rommie. Would you see if Trance has a moment to come down to medical?" Alex asked the ship's AI quietly. "And then please arrange for Captain Hunt to let me off at the nearest human outpost. I don't belong here, and it's time that I moved on. I didn't sign up for this, and I suddenly find myself not wanting to be here."

At the same moment, Tyr was telling Andromeda to advise her captain that he would be leaving the ship at the next station or world they passed. A short time later in Dylan's office, he stared at the human blandly. "I am not a member of your crew. I am not High Guard. There is no High Guard. There is no Commonwealth. You're on a fool's errand, and I'm not a fool. I'm leaving."

Dylan stared after the departing Nietzschean in bemusement. "Rommie, what the hell happened between him and Alex?"

***

Alex watched in fascination as the nanobots knit skin and bone together in rapid succession. "Damn, technology has come along way from the nanite technology I used on Skinner," he murmured quietly.

"Did you and Tyr have a fight?" Trance asked conversationally as she moved around the medical bay, cleaning up Alex's bloody towels and the equipment she'd used on him. She casually opened the medications chest and mixed up a fairly strong sedative, putting it in a hypodermic spray and then mixed one that was strong enough to drop an ox.

"I don't wanna talk about it. And it's not like we were a couple or anything. I don't _do_ couples; they're just too... _cute_ ," he spat the word out derisively.

"Trance, do you have that information I need?" Rommie asked as she entered the room, sparing a glance at Alex.

"Part of it, the rest will be ready shortly. Here you go, Rommie."

"Thank you. I'll be expecting the rest of it shortly."

"I'm working on it," Trance winked at the departing android. Being sneaky and underhanded was as much fun as Harper said it could be!

"Tyr's leaving the ship too, you know," Trance continued, distracting Alex with her prattle. "He's going back to being a mercenary.

"Good for him. How much longer am I gonna be?"

"I just have to give you an immunobooster since you haven't had all your immunizations for the new diseases out there. Hold still, this won't hurt a bit," Trance smiled innocently as she depressed the tranquilizer into Alex's bloodstream.

"Well, if that's it, I gotta go tell Hunt I'm..." Alex crumpled as he pushed off the bed and was out cold before he hit the floor.

"Men are so gullible!" the purple girl giggled happily. "Package is ready, Rommie; send in the androids!"

***

Tyr woke with a groan, shaking his head to clear it. The last thing he remembered was entering the docking bay to meet Beka on the Maru to be flown down to the planet's surface. He'd seen the blonde woman waiting for him, heard Trance behind him, felt a sting... She'd drugged him!

He sat up with a growl, then noticed that his clothes hadn't accompanied him to wherever he was. But Alex had. And he was equally naked.

Frowning, Tyr folded his arms and sat back to wait for the human to awaken.

Half an hour later Alex's eyes fluttered open to find himself face to face with a pissed off Nietzschean - yet again. "Awh hell, didn't I already live through this scene once before?" he groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Who'd have thought that little purple brat could pull this off? She's practically the Pollyanna of the ship!"

Trying his best to ignore the 6'4" tower of rage, Alex stood and went to the door. Which failed to respond. "Okay, guys, joke's over, let me outta here." The faintest bit of panic began to creep into his voice.

"Hunt, Rommie, this isn't funny. Get me out of here **NOW**!"

Tyr watched him attentively, seemingly fascinated by the human's actions. "Do you actually believe they're going to let either of us out of here after going to this much trouble to get us here?" He shook his head. "The drug must still be affecting you."

Alex ignored Tyr for the most part and began to pace the room almost frantically. He didn't do well being locked up; he hated it in fact. This room, it was too much like the silo, solid metal everywhere, no escape, an alien. God, he was stuck here with Tyr of all people, wonderful! Just the person he did _not_ want to show any weakness to.

He could feel himself coming apart at the seams, beginning to unravel. Alex didn't even realize he was making tiny whimpers interspersed with almost silent Russian curses. Dropping to the floor, the Russian got into the classic lotus position. He'd taken up meditation after the silo, though very few people knew it. He needed a control mechanism in case he ever got trapped like a rat again.

Like now. Breathing deeply, he tried to slip into the meditative mindset but instead found himself curling into himself almost fetally, trying to conserve the body heat he was losing rapidly as shock and overwhelming terror began to set in.

Tyr could smell Alex's mounting panic, hear his heart begin to race, see the sweat appear on his body as he curled into a ball. The reaction was extreme for the situation, and he couldn't understand it. Alex had displayed no fear until now, not even when he should. Clearly there was more here than met the eye... or enhanced Nietzschean senses.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently for him. "While their interference is annoying, there is no danger to either of us. Something else is bothering you. What?" Perhaps if he distracted the human sufficiently, he would calm down.

"Trapped... Oilean inside me... came out... locked in a silo with it for weeks. Kept me alive to... taunt me," Alex stuttered, shivering so badly his teeth began to chatter. "Hate being... trapped. Gotta, need to, get out, please?" the human turned huge, haunted eyes on the Nietzschean.

"So-sorry was an ass, w-will never again, j-just..."

The Nietzschean's eyes widened as he understood what Alex was telling him. "You were used as a host by the initial Reticulan form? And you survived with your sanity intact?" He looked impressed. "Astonishing. Nowhere in the histories or descriptions of the race is anything similar described."

He reached out and drew the trembling human to him, warming him with his own body heat. As he'd hoped, Alex responded to him almost involuntarily, the shaking easing somewhat.

"You know they're not going to let us out of here that quickly." Feeling Alex tense again, he lowered his head to kiss the human, distracting him. "But perhaps we can give you better memories of enclosed spaces." As his tongue flicked lightly over Alex's dry lips, he brushed his spikes against the sensitive skin of the human's belly.

"T-Tyr? I don't do pity fucks, okay?" Alex whispered, quietly. "And I really am sorry. I thought I w-was complimenting y-you. Not exactly a n-nice guy. Was why the Oilean p-picked me," he admitted quietly.

He moved closer to the delicious heat source that the Nietzschean provided, a positive inferno to his clammy and cold skin, snagging a blanket as he went. "J-just talk to me, distract me, anything."

"We will have to teach you about Nietzscheans if you are to survive in this time," Tyr replied, letting him know that the issue was closed. "And I am Nietzschean; I don't do _pity_. But I think I can manage distraction."

He curved an arm around the other man, drawing him closer before rolling them over. Alex ended up flat on his back with a very large, hard, hot Nietzschean blanket. "Perhaps we should both reconsider leaving the Andromeda?" He bit Alex's collarbone. "Later."

"Much later," Alex moaned in agreement, thrusting up against his lover invitingly. "Hard and fast, really _hard_ , Tyr. Don't care if you draw blood, just... just _claim_ me, will ya?" the assassin demanded hotly as he surged upwards to bite hard on the base of Tyr's throat, his teeth scraping along the other man's Adam's apple before latching on hard enough to draw blood just below that point.

Though startled by Alex's request in direct opposition to what he'd said during their previous encounters, Tyr wasted no time in complying. As far as he was concerned, he'd claimed the human the first time they'd lain together. He bit down harder on Alex's throat, marking him again. He smiled almost ferally when he realized that his human now had matching love bites on both sides of his throat.

He slid down Alex's body, his tongue teasing at his lover's opening to loosen and slick him, twisting around to put his own cock in reach of Alex's mouth.

Latching on to the enormous shaft like it was a soother, Alex began to suckle, although his skill was much more impressive. Teasing and taunting the shaft with both teeth and tongue, the Russian set out to drive Tyr beyond the point of reason, to _make_ him take Alex with the force and animal passion he needed.

Alex needed to _rut_ , to lose himself in mindless, overwhelming heat and fire, needed to be so centered on the here and now, on his body and his need that nothing else registered. And once he was out of here, he'd worry about paying his shipmates back - in a major way!

Gasping in pleasure as Alex's skilled mouth played him like a virtuoso, Tyr finally pulled away and turned to face him again. He kissed his human hungrily, each man tasting himself in his lover's mouth, arousing them even more. Hot brown eyes met vivid green, and Tyr watched Alex as he sank into him.

"Yes, god yes," Alex groaned quietly. "Fuck me. Do it, hard, c'mon, Tyr, make me scream, make me beg for it!" the assassin growled, hotly demanding.

Tyr growled a laugh. "And then listen to you explain how you didn't really?" He kissed Alex again to muffle the reply, not wanting tempers to ruin this encounter. As his tongue possessed the human's mouth, his cock pressed inside Alex's ass, taking him utterly. Once fully sheathed in his lover, Tyr stilled, hands holding the other man motionless.

"You said something about begging?"

"Bastard, not now, I need you to move now, Tyr, please, come on, this isn't fair!" Alex demanded, trying to thrust upwards in order to make Tyr move. Trying to grind his cock was impossible with the way Tyr was holding him still.

"TYR! Will you stop screwing around and screw me??" he bellowed at last.

"Since you asked so nicely..." Tyr pulled back and slammed into the other man, making him cry out. His hips drove back and forth, pounding into Alex as he'd demanded. His back arched, allowing him to catch a rigid nipple between his teeth and tug. "Let me hear you," he growled.

"OH JESUS, FUCK, OH GOSPODI, DA!!!!!!!!!" Alex bellowed as the Nietzschean lived up to the hottest and wettest fantasy fuck that the former triple agent ever had. Over and over Tyr slammed into him, raking the head of that long and thick cock over his prostate time and again.

Lunging back hard against the slamming Nietzschean alpha above him, Alex braced his hands against the wall above him, trying to keep himself from sliding head first into a wall, animalistic sounds of passion escaping from his throat. One hand slipped off the wall and stroked its way down his chest, between their slamming bodies, to grasp his cock and stroke it in time to the powerful thrusts, wanting to come, to lose himself in the oblivion of ecstasy.

Tyr growled his pleasure as he took the other man, as Alex went wild under him, and he promised himself that he wasn't going to let him get away again. He braced himself on one hand, the other slipping between them to cover Alex's on his cock, pumping him.

"Yes," he rumbled, "like that. Come for me, Alex, and take me with you." The dark braids tumbled around them, brushing sensitized flesh, as their bodies slammed together and parted again and again.

"Oh bozhe moi!!" Alex screamed as he was forced over the edge into sheer, mindless, bone-numbing bliss. "Tyr! God!!!" Over and over his body clenched and spasmed around the Nietzschean's cock embedded within him.

"Harder, yes, god, yes, more, harder, oh god, oh god!"

Staring down as ecstasy transfigured his mate's face, Tyr groaned, pounding into him while his body rippled around him, milking him hungrily. He managed only a few more thrusts before the hot, tight heat tipped him over the edge, spilling his seed inside the other man. "By the forefathers!" he gasped, letting himself slump over Alex, enjoying the closeness now.

Moaning in quiet ecstasy, Alex felt for the first time since waking up in this little box like he actually had control of himself. "I... thanks, I needed that," he admitted drowsily, his eyes closing under the lethargy of sated exhaustion.

"It was my pleasure," Tyr replied wryly, settling himself comfortably against the other man. Perhaps if they slept, the others would let them out and they would wake up in his quarters.

***

Yawning, Alex stretched only to find himself held in place by the arm around his stomach. Tyr's arm. If he were forced to admit it to himself, it was nice, and he'd missed having someone to take care of him - it had been so long since he'd been able to let down his guard, lose the tough guy don't give a shit attitude, and not look out for number one. It had been so long since he'd been able to do anything other than survive.

Maybe that was his problem. He knew nothing but surviving anymore. But how could he relearn those lost skills?

Noticing the door was open and there was a pile of clothes on the floor next to it, Alex gently extricated himself from the older man's embrace and dressed quickly. Harper was waiting just down the corridor when he emerged.

"Hungry? We could go to the mess and grab some food."

"What about..."

"Trance will be here for when he wakes up. Sorry we did that, but we needed to get the two of you to work it out and stay. We need both of you, Alex, and you need us. This is your home now," Harper replied.

"Damn, kid, how did you get so smart?" Alex replied with a wry grin, shaking his head.

"Life, old man. I lived life. C'mon, let's go eat and talk if you want to."

Alex studied the younger man carefully. "That sounds... good. Thanks."

Tyr had woken the moment Alex moved, but he had decided not to push the human, to let him have some time and space to think about what was happening between them. He waited until the sound of Alex and Harper's voices faded into the distance, then sat up, glancing at the open door and clothing.

He stood up, reaching for his leather pants and boots and pulling them on, then stepped through the doorway, finding Trance waiting for him. "If he had been damaged by what you did, I would have destroyed you."

The purple girl smiled. "He needed to face that fear as well as you. Now he has."

Tyr shook his head slightly. "I'm going back to my quarters. Do not interfere any further." He would wait for Alex's next move.

After a long heart to heart with Harper and Dylan, and even Rev Bem, who threw in some of his own Wayist advice, Alex decided that maybe, just maybe he was ready to try the trust thing again. With Tyr.

Walking through the corridors, pacing them slowly in order to get a hold of his racing nerves, he came to stand in front of Tyr's door. Raising a hand, he took a deep breath and knocked.

The sound pulled Tyr out of his meditation, and he stood up from the padded bench he'd been sitting on. He stared at the door before opening it, then found himself looking into wary green eyes.

He smiled faintly and stepped back, motioning Alex to come in. "Have you decided to stay?"

"I... I don't know how to do this, okay?" Alex admitted agitatedly. "I spent most of my adult life just surviving, first the Consortium, then the Reticulans, and then playing all sides against the middle in order to try and help Earth survive. I've had to watch my back, look out for myself for so long that trust... I don't know how to do it.

"But I'd like to try, with you."

"I'd like that too," Tyr admitted, moving a little closer. "You're a warrior, Alex; that's much of what attracts me to you. Life will be a constant battle between us... but I think that we will be better together than apart. Shield mates."

"Shield mates? Is this a Nietzschean thing I should know about?" Alex replied curiously.

"Actually it was an ancient Earth custom between warriors, but Nietzscheans adopted it. Warriors who were lovers would become shield mates, vowed to each other, sworn to love and protect each other to the death."

"Love?" Alex reached blindly for a chair, bracing himself against it. "Oh my god," he breathed quietly. "I... you... damn, how the hell did you get under my skin so fast? I... damn, not even Mulder got to me this fast. You're good. You're very good. Okay, yeah, you got me. I... feel things, okay? But you're gonna have to give me time to say the words. Still watching my back, y'know?"

"I think we have all the time we want," Tyr admitted quietly. "But perhaps we could be mates while we wait?" he suggested with another faint smile.

"You mean me, live here? With you? I, I'd like that," Alex admitted slowly, moving towards the other man. "But tell me why I get the feeling that you've had this planned all along?"

Pushing Tyr down onto the leather bench he'd been sitting on, the human straddled the larger man's lap, his hands weaving into the long braided locks. "In fact, why do I get the feeling that you claimed me from the first time we fucked?"

"Because you're very intelligent for a human?" Tyr suggested, arms winding around the man on his lap. "I've considered you my mate from that first time."

"Mate, hunh?" Alex smirked, looking down at the other man. "I think I could get used to the sound of that - eventually. But I'm telling you right now, you'd better not be one of those growly, possessive types. I like being able look even though I won't want to touch."

"Growly and possessive are part of the Nietzschean genetic code," Tyr replied wryly, holding his human. "But as long as it's just looking, I think we can compromise. In fact, it will be entertaining to know that they want what I have," he purred, licking Alex's throat.

"And no trying to get me into chain mail or that string thing you wear. I do leather, silk and cotton. And possibly that Highguard body armor Dylan has. It's rather impressive," Alex continued, arching his neck to allow the other man better access to his throat.

"Alex, I'm much more interested in getting you _out_ of clothes than into them," Tyr replied, sounding amused. His teeth closed gently over his mate's Adam's apple while his arm spikes lightly teased his human's back.

"Then why are we talking instead of getting naked in the bedroom and fucking ourselves into exhaustion?" the younger man asked with a sly chuckle. "For a Nietzschean you're pretty slow on the uptake, you know."

Tyr stood up, still holding Alex against him, and moved into the bedroom. "If everyone in your time was like you, it's truly amazing that you didn't all murder each other," he observed while busily stripping the other man and shimmying out of the leather pants that were all he wore.

Alex arched an eyebrow, "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

"It means that you can be as contrary and annoying as you are attractive... and that's saying quite a lot," Tyr grinned, keeping a grip on the other man. He pushed them down onto the bed and kissed Alex thoroughly before the human could reply.

Wrapping his legs around the Nietzschean's waist, Alex thrust his now hard cock up against the other man, squirming to get closer. When the other man didn't do what Alex wanted, he grabbed hold of Tyr's braids and tugged. "Hey, I'm getting desperate here, care to fuck me or something, uberstud of my dreams?"

Tyr shifted so that his cock nestled between Alex's asscheeks and bit his chin lightly. "You're going to be very demanding, aren't you?" he observed. He rolled onto his back, bringing Alex with him and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. His hands tightened around Alex's hips, raising him so that the head of his cock was brushing against Alex's opening teasingly.

"You might want to grab that lubricant off the table," he suggested, still rubbing against his human.

Alex raised an eyebrow than snagged the desired item, popping it open in a smooth motion and letting the clear, slick fluid fill his palm. Reaching behind and underneath him, he quickly slid his hand up and down the Nietzschean's erection. Taking time to stroke and tease the other man's balls then work his way back up with light teasing caresses, the younger man flicked the head of Tyr's cock playfully.

"You ready enough now or do you Alpha-donna's need more prep time?"

"It's only tiny, little human asses that need prep time," Tyr replied, smirking. "I want to make sure not to break my toy," he teased, releasing Alex's hips to catch his hands in his. At the same moment, he arched upward, driving his cock into Alex, then sinking down again.

"Ride me, Alex," he growled, dragging an arm spike lightly over Alex's rigid erection while holding his human's hands away from himself.

"Your... your _toy_?" Alex sputtered, trying to push himself up and off the older man. "I'm nobody's toy," he growled, eyes flashing fire. "I'm an equal partner, or I'm outta here!"

Tyr shook his head, sighing. "Everyone needs to play sometimes, Alex. It's a way to relax and unwind. I didn't mean that _you_ were a toy. What kind of life did you..." He trailed off, deciding to avoid the knotty tangles of Alex's past, at least for the moment. "Play with me, Alex," he purred, arching upward again.

Alex sagged into the Nietzschean. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Let's just say I've been the kind of toy I thought you meant, whether I wanted to or not - which I didn't. I tend to get a little defensive when I think someone... I'm pretty much a failure at relationships here, Tyr, be patient. I promise to try."

Bending his head, the human nipped his way around Tyr's collarbone, leaving a ring of rosy lovemarks behind. "I could eat you alive. God, you're so damn - uber!"

The big Nietzschean snorted, amused by Alex's sudden obsession with that word. "Please, feel free to eat me... and ride me," he reminded, pushing up again to remind Alex of the thick length of flesh filling him. "Or perhaps you prefer another position?"

That was all the warning Alex got before the room spun around him as Tyr flipped them over and immediately began powering into his lover, staring down into dilated green eyes.

"Christ!" the younger man yowled as the huge cock split his ass and his whole body quivered. "Oh yeah like that. Just you wait, just wait 'til I... May just be a human, but I got some tricks that'll unbraid your hair," he growled as he surged upwards, biting down hard on the dark man's left nipple, claiming as thoroughly as he'd been claimed.

"C'mon, big guy, wear me out, let's have Rommie worrying about us getting dehydrated or setting the furniture on fire or something!"

Tyr snorted a laugh, enjoying Alex more than he'd ever thought possible. In addition to the almost Nietzschean perfection of his body, he was genuinely likeable. Tyr's back arched, pressing his nipple deeper into Alex's mouth and his cock deeper into his human's body. He rode Alex hard, plunging into him again and again, determined to drive the other man wild with lust.

If Alex wanted a marathon of sex, Tyr would be more than happy to show him just what a Nietzschean was capable of!

***

Four hot, sweaty and dehydrating hours later, a panting and come-covered Alex lay limply across the Nietzschean, more liquid than matter as he tried to reconstitute himself despite Tyr's chuckles.

"Damn, warn a man when you decide to take him literally," the human moaned as he moved his head weakly to stare at the laughing man above him. "I'm not gonna be able to walk for a day and then will probably walk bow-legged for a week. _You_ can tell Dylan why I'm not at work tomorrow!"

"With pleasure," Tyr replied, smirking. "I'm sure they'll all be very interested to know that I made you come so often and so hard that you need a few days to recover." He stood up, not showing that his own legs were somewhat on the shaky side, and strode into the washroom to clean up and bring back a wet cloth to do the same for Alex.

"On second thought, don't you dare - tell him I'm recovering from P.T.S. brought about by my captivity. That ought to make those goody-goody know-it-alls guilty as all hell for locking me up in a small, enclosed place. Even if it did have the desired results," he muttered quietly.

After disposing of the soiled cloth, Tyr climbed back into bed and drew Alex to him, curling around the human. "You'll have to do that yourself, Alex. I am grateful for their interference, although it is to be hoped that they don't make a habit of it." He petted Alex lazily. "You feel right here."

"Damned interfering goody-goodies," the younger man groused again, before settling into the embrace albeit somewhat stiffly. "Are they gonna be poking their noses in every time we have a fight or a spat? If they are, I'm gonna end up killing someone, just so you know."

"It would probably be best not to do that. The crew on this ship is quite limited, and I am uncertain that it could be run efficiently with any less." Tyr maintained a straight face despite Alex's expression of disbelief at first, then laughed. "And as they keep telling me, killing is not always the best solution... even if I don't really agree with that," he added in a mutter.

"I suggest sleep. Perhaps they might even appear less annoying when rested," he said in a dubious tone.

"And if you believe that one I've got a bridge from the Earth to the Moon to sell you!" Alex snorted derisively but nonetheless found himself gravitating towards the heat of the bigger man.

"And let's get one thing straight before this goes any further. I'm not a morning person, and I don't do laundry or clean toilets. Even a rat has to have standards, you know."

Tyr eyed him with amusement. "Such things are automated, at least aboard the Andromeda. But if you like cleaning things, you could always do me," he suggested with a smirk.

Alex groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "And to think I lived long enough to see really bad repartee come back into style. God, all I need now is to have a Mulder ghost appear and start telling me 'the truth is out there'. That would be... I'm going to sleep now, Anasazi, good night and shut the fuck up, okay?" the younger man whimpered.

Laughing, the Nietzschean closed his eyes obediently, already planning ways to wake his human up the next morning.

"Asshole," Alex muttered, but nonetheless wrapped himself around the bigger man, resting his head on Tyr's shoulder.

"The Chinese definitely knew how to give good curses," he continued, seemingly switching topics midstream. "'May you live in interesting times' was one of their strongest ones. Looks like I've been hit up the wazoo with that one. My life definitely isn't going to be boring from now on, is it?"


End file.
